


rotten at the root

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: femslash100, Dark, F/F, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer was cruel, Jennifer was broken, and Lydia knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rotten at the root

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Kinks Drabble Cycle Prompt #8: Breath.

Jennifer never made love to Lydia.  Lydia knew making love was for couples who actually _loved_ each other, or at least for stupid teenagers who pretended they did.  But she hadn’t been a teenager in a long time, and whenever she visited Jennifer’s pack upstate, she wasn’t looking to make love.

She was looking to get fucked.

The wood from the door was rough against her back and Jennifer’s fingers felt impossibly huge inside of her, huge and unforgiving and punishing, sliding in and out of her in quick, hard thrusts.  Jennifer’s eyes glowed with magic; she pulsed with a hot need that kept Lydia pressed up against the door, the breath pushed from her lungs.  “I love your little visits,” Jennifer growled, her magic keeping Lydia immobile and upright.  “I remember when you were just a lost baby banshee.”

Jennifer was cruel, Jennifer was broken, and Lydia knew it—she wouldn’t go if Jennifer was soft like Stiles or kind like Scott, virtuous like Allison.  Lydia was a banshee; she had a darkness inside of her that would never go away, no matter how much she showered the stench of death off her skin.

And Jennifer was black inside, black and dead, and she fucked like a gnarled tree desperately trying to grow roots in the soil.  She rammed into Lydia hard and Lydia gasped, her breath catching in her throat again, her body dizzy with lack of air.

“I’m not lost anymore,” Lydia wheezed.

But Jennifer wasn’t listening.


End file.
